


Forever Mine (Sylvix Big Bang 2020)

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Escape, Father Figures, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Prisoner of War, Strategy & Tactics, Tent Sex, War, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: The war has been long and difficult. Felix and Sylvain have had to watch the other fight for their life on more than one occasion. After a daring escape from the enemy camp, Felix realizes that if he's going to leave this world, he wants to do it married to the only love he's ever known.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Seteth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor Dimidue, Minor Setleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78
Collections: Sylvix Big Bang





	Forever Mine (Sylvix Big Bang 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly cannot believe I am finally posting this. I have been working on this fic for the greater part of 2020, amidst how terrible things have been. This year has definitely been reflected in some of the melancholy of this story. But it's truly not all bad. We always have at least one thing that keeps us going, much like the love of Sylvain and Felix!!
> 
> I am. Quite astoundedly proud of this piece. I am in love with these two unlike any other ship I've ever had, so finally breaking down and writing a wedding for them absolutely broke me. I'm also pretty proud of the one liners I put in here LOL. 
> 
> A huge thank you to the mods of this big bang who made this all possible, and every single friend who listened to me talk about this piece from the beginning. Milly, Grey, and RJ beta'd this for me and the story would not flow as well and be grammatically accurate without them. OngakuBeat did the beautiful illustrations for this piece; as soon as she posts them I will come back and link them here. I owe you guys so much ;___; It was a pleasure working with all of you!
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. If you do, please leave a kudos or a comment. Even a small one or keysmashes! Writers love them all, I promise.

Sunlight poured in through the small gap in the flap of the tent, beginning to illuminate the two bodies pressed up against one another inside. Their owners’ breaths were hurried yet quiet, gasping into the warm air created by the heat between them. Small, nearly indistinguishable sounds of desperate pleasure were fought back not wanting them to travel to nearby neighbors’ ears. Hands gripped skin and sweat built on them, lips, and shoulders, making each thrust more difficult to quiet.

“S-Syl—”

“Fuck—”

The lancer opened his eyes at last, gazing with a half-lidded yet agonizing look down at his lover. Felix looked up at him from their bedroll, eyes red from tears threatening to fall. His hands clenched the blanket achingly, the pain in his chest nearly outrunning the pleasure coursing through the rest of his body. He whimpered when Sylvain leaned down to kiss his lips, hips slowing in the descent from his orgasm. Sylvain’s arms lovingly wrapped around his back and brought him closer, holding him there securely as he slid down beside him in the covers.

Felix rolled over and sighed shakily, intertwining their legs as he returned the embrace and closed his eyes. He pressed kiss after kiss to his partner’s chest and neck, gently squeezing his skin in an attempt to memorize what it felt like.

“I’m afraid, Fe,” Sylvain murmured, his voice trembling as badly as his hands on Felix’s scalp.

“We need to be strong. You have to promise me you’ll stay focused today.” Felix said the words with fierce steel in his voice, clutching the back of the other’s neck with a firm grip. He stared into Sylvain’s warm, honey-colored eyes, fighting tears in his own.

“One eye on you and the other on the enemy,” Sylvain joked, his voice barely audible under the hitch in his throat that caused his words to fall out haphazardly. Felix gritted his teeth and shook his head.

“Sylvain, you know you’ve got to—”

“Got to make sure I don’t get killed. Yeah.” Sylvain’s words turned bitter, Felix’s words stinging his skin and his heart.

“Don’t worry about me—”

“Goddamn it, Felix…” Sylvain jerked himself away and huffed, throwing his arms down and staring at the top of the tent. His frustration allowed him to draw back his watering eyes from the other, his fists clenched on his stomach.

“Would you let me fucking finish?” Felix snapped, sitting up on his elbow and glaring at the other. “Look at me, Sylvain.”

When his partner looked over at him, it felt like his world was crumbling, the sky falling down in maelstrom of torture and noise despite the quiet of their tent. There was only pain and sadness in his gaze, a fearful frown on his lips that had smiled so beautifully moments before.

“I’m not going to fucking lose you. Not today, not tomorrow. I’m not losing you to Edelgard’s army.”

Sylvain’s gut lurched as Felix broke into silent sobs, eyes immediately darting away from him after he spoke. His long, thin fingers swatted them away as he choked on his tears, body turning away from Sylvain in anger. Felix initially fought Sylvain as his arms reached out to guide him back to his chest, but slowly submitted when he heard him gently reaching out to him with hums and fingers gliding up and down his arm. Sylvain felt ice running through his veins to his heart when he noticed his lover was trembling.

“Fe, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, you fucking shouldn’t have,” Felix bit back, rolling back over into his chest and closing his eyes forcefully. “You never let me say what I need to. Not until it turns into a fight,” he grumbled quietly. Felix sighed when he felt Sylvain’s thumbs on his cheeks to wipe away his tears, stopping him with his hands. He blinked his eyes open and looked up at the other, a silent pleading on the tip of his tongue. He leaned into his palms, letting the wetness stay on his face.

“Just… listen to me,” he continued quietly, blinking as more tears fell. “You need to promise me you won’t do anything reckless. Don’t come after me unless I beg. No—not even then. Focus on the end of your l-lance and what’s around you.”

Sylvain took a deep breath and pulled Felix’s head against his chest. “I promise…”

“Thank you,” Felix replied, face still stern as he moved up and kissed Sylvain tenderly on the corners of his mouth before kissing his lips.

They dressed in silence, attending to the parts of their armor and clothing that required assistance as if it were all second nature. Sylvain combed through Felix’s dark blue locks as his lover adjusted and tightened the straps on his armor, offering Felix small, reassuring smiles whenever their eyes met.

“I love you,” he said against his ear, leaning down so he could secure the silken strands into a tie on the back of his head.

“I love you too.”

They took their weapons in their hands and gave each other one last embrace before emerging from their tent and joining Byleth and the others around the fire. Everyone smiled weakly at them as they sat down, otherwise quiet and somber. Nobody sat further from their friends than a couple inches, relishing in the closeness of another body beside them that wasn’t trying to murder them. Sylvain wrapped an arm around both Felix and Ingrid’s shoulders. Felix kept his over Mercedes’s back and around Annette. Across the fire, Dimitri held Byleth and Dedue, who towered over Ashe beside him. Nobody could even begin to eat their rations, the food growing cold in the plates on their laps.

“I know I don’t need to tell you how important this mission is today,” Byleth said solemnly, giving Dimitri a squeeze on the shoulder and standing up. “What I can tell you, though, is how proud of you I am.” He looked around at all of his former students, giving each one a meaningful nod and small smile. “You have all grown so much these last few months. I know this war made many of you grow up a lot faster than you should have needed to.

“And we can win this war. If we do not give up,” Byleth raised his goblet and smiled softly as the rest of the Blue Lions did the same, “and if we stay by each other’s sides,” Felix noticed he looked pointedly at him and he flushed, “then I know we can do anything. Be strong out there today. Do not be afraid to call for help if you need it.”

Felix’s eyes shot over to Sylvain, who he could tell was biting his lip in order to not say anything. He wordlessly gave Felix a squeeze of the hand and picked at his rations before him. He only let go when it was time to start packing up the gear and horses. With his sharpest swords strapped to his belt, he helped Ingrid and Sylvain get their steeds prepared for battle.

**

Felix agonizingly blinked his eyes open, unsure of how much time had passed since he’d been knocked out. He had no idea where he was, and no idea whether he was in the safe company of his allies or if the enemy had managed to take him as a prisoner. There wasn’t much light to speak of, wherever he was, but he could make out shapes of objects in the tent and could determine it was nighttime. He attempted to stretch his arms and legs but found himself bound. Damn it, he was a prisoner then. Felix grunted and attempted to yank his wrists up to free himself, but whoever had tied him had done it properly. A few deep breaths and the closing of his eyes again made the searing pain temporarily subside, calming him.

He listened for voices, water, anything that might clue him in to where he was. The inside of the tent he was in looked just like the ones the church used, and there was no banner or insignia on any objects that he could see. A desk sat in the corner, only a quill and a pile of scrap paper littering the top. Felix felt that he was on the ground and not bound to a chair or pole, so he scooted along as best he could with his ankles bound together. Gritting his teeth, he pushed his chest up onto the chair, pressing his head against the seat of it to leverage himself up. With relative difficulty he was able to force his bound body up so he could get off the ground.

Rendezvous 20:00

Transport of prisoners to capitol 21:00

These two times were the only legible things written on the parchment. He curiously peered over the rest to see what was written, but his perusing was interrupted by a soft groaning. Felix jolted up and hastily looked around, certain he’d been alone in the tent this whole time. The culprit was neither beside the desk or behind him, so he leaned forward over the front and almost screamed. There was a person laying on the ground before him, hands tied and clothes messy with blood. Felix could make out an all too familiar head of red hair on his head, making his blood run cold in his veins.

“S-Sylvain—”

Another quiet moan, one of genuine pain, came from the downed figure in front of him. Felix felt adrenaline coursing through him at the noise, a fearful jolt of anger making him launch himself back to the ground. He squirmed on his stomach as quickly as his restraints would allow, crying out in aggravation as he thrust his shoulders to the floor of the tent to move quicker.

“Sylvain, is that you?” Felix choked out, finally making it to the crumpled form that lay in front of the desk. He sucked in air harshly through his teeth and held back the urge to vomit, blearily observing his partner’s swollen eye, bloodied face, and lifeless-looking form. He swore, both out of pain, fear, and misery and frustration coming to a head as he failed to free either his hands or ankles. “Sylvain, p-please wake up. It’s me. It’s Felix. Please wake up for me, Syl...”

Sylvain didn’t seem to be fully conscious, despite his groaning. Felix could see a bloody spot on his leg; his armor had been removed and he was now only in the clothes he’d put on that morning. It looked like his teeth had been kicked in; Felix desperately wanted to crawl forward and look in his mouth to see. Sylvain’s lips were as swollen and bloody as the rest of his face. His lover’s left eye was so puffy there was little evidence that it remained in its socket, making Felix constantly fight the urge to empty his stomach of its meager contents.

Felix’s heart pounded furiously in his ears as tears fell down his face beyond his control. He squirmed his way back around the desk after choking back a sob at the state Sylvain was in, determined to continue figuring out where the hell they were. As he got towards the mouth of the tent, he finally heard voices. He could hear two people sharpening their weapons. Felix felt a complete lack of empathy for them, determined to kill them with those very objects as soon as he had the chance.

“Was it even worth taking those prisoners? We got our asses handed to us today.”

“Apparently so. Word has it the emperor knew them in school. She ordered the generals to take any of the commanders that the Church had, since they might have been students.”

“Easy for her to say… I think I broke my ankle on the redhead’s ribs… He certainly put up a fight once he saw we had taken the other one.”

Felix bit his tongue so harshly he felt blood pricking from the small wound. How desperately he wished to throttle the man, wanted to shove the weapon he was holding down into his eyes. Listening to them was getting more painful by the second, but Felix was able to keep his mouth shut and resist the urge to shout.

“We need to check on them soon. They’ve been awfully quiet all night… I wonder if they’re dead.”

“Lady Ladislava will not be pleased if that is the case. I mean, they’d be two less mouths to feed, if you ask me. But you know they’d never kill them before they got information out of them.” Both of the soldiers laughed. It sent fire and ice through Felix’s veins all at once, made him forget to move back to where he’d awoken, anger pooling inside him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” one of the soldiers barked, a female brigand with a large axe in her hands, sneered as they walked into the tent.

“Seems like one of them is alive at least,” the man, a lancer, chuckled. He shoved his boot down onto Felix’s legs, frowning when the swordsman didn’t even flinch. “Not sure for how long that'll last if he doesn’t get rid of this attitude.”

“I’ll get rid of you two far quicker than I will my attitude,” Felix spat, lurching forward with a thrust of his chest. He was met with the hilt of the woman’s axe to his nose, feeling blood pouring out from the impact.

“They said all of you Church people were so meek. An easy catch. Even better that we got two of you,” she muttered, wincing as she took a cloth and wiped Felix’s blood from her weapon. “Do you really want to die that badly? Acting so out of turn when you’re clearly the one in trouble?”

“Bold of you to assume I’m the one who should be worried.” Felix grunted as the man grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him back to where he’d started. “Where in the hell have you brought us?”

“Not far,” the man laughed, albeit with a sour tinge, “your goddamn troops saw to that.”

“Aaeric, shut up!” The woman punched her companion in the shoulder. “They’re our hostages, you idiot.”

“He is. Not sure about the other one,” Aaeric muttered, walking over in front of the desk where Sylvain still lay crumpled. Felix couldn’t help but tense up, his eyes shooting over to follow the man.

“A friend of yours?” the woman asked with a sinister smile, grinning at Felix as she went to join the man. Felix struggled against his restraints roughly and fought more tears. He could see them hoisting Sylvain up under his arms and shoving him down into the desk chair.

“If you lay a fucking hand on him,” Felix said through gritted teeth, fire burning in his limbs and against the rope that bound him.

“Oh my, looks like they are close! Even better for the interrogation in the morning,” Aaeric said with a malicious look in his eyes, procuring more rope from a bag in the desk. He tied Sylvain up roughly, adding yet another layer to his hands and feet as well. Felix watched his knots and where he tucked away the strands intensely, knowing he would be going for them with his teeth as soon as the guards left.

“I’d get some sleep if I were you. You two have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.” The woman smiled at Felix once more before bringing the hilt of her axe to his head, making him pass out in a heap on the floor of the tent.

**

Sylvain awoke in excruciating pain. He looked around him to find he was in a tent and bound to a chair, his wrists and ankles searing with pain when he tried to move them. Hurried, panicked breaths rattled his chest. He’d always had a buried claustrophobia that he never had to face much. But now, in the darkness of this unknown place with what he was assuming was an extra set of ropes on him, he felt a wave of insurmountable panic threatening to fall over him.

“F-Felix… Where’s Felix—Where did those Imperial bastards t-take him?”

“Sylvain?!”

“Felix!”

Sylvain tried frantically to move, only resulting in his limbs burning even more when the rope scraped up against his flesh. He moaned in agony and had to force himself to close his eyes, unsure if he was imagining his partner’s voice or not in his delusional state.

“S-Sylvain, you’re awake—finally.” Sylvain couldn’t tell where Felix’s voice was coming from. He craned his neck and was able to make out a crumpled form on the ground towards the back of the chair.

“Baby—you’re alive—goddess, Felix, I thought they might have killed you!” Sylvain couldn’t help but sob out loud when he heard Felix’s deep breaths. How desperately he wished to grab for him, to hold him in his hands and squeeze him to make sure he was real, but the binding of his arms kept them apart. “Are you really here, Fe?” He felt crazed between the question and his sobs, but his blood was coursing so powerfully through his veins that he couldn’t control himself.

“Yes, Syl, I’m here.” Felix’s voice, too, bordered on shaking. Sylvain was almost thankful for the dark, not wanting his lover to see how he looked. He’d been conscious for most of his beating earlier in the afternoon, and knew his face had to be a wreck. It hurt to even attempt opening his non-swollen eye, feeling it still in horrible pain alongside his shut one. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths.

“W-Where are we, Fe?” Sylvain asked in terror, realizing now that there wasn’t much sound around them besides… Felix gnawing? “What are you d-doing, baby?”

“…Trying to,” Felix grunted and Sylvain felt a yank of the ropes, making his wrists burn. “Get these goddamn knots undone.” Sylvain moved to look around at him, but instead let out a yelp when Felix bit the rope fiercely and pulled. A second later, he felt the blood rushing into his hands where the circulation had been cut off, and his scream of pain quickly dissolved into a grateful moan. Sylvain collapsed down onto the chair in exhaustion and tenderly brought his aching hands around to his chest. His wrists were raw and bloodied in parts where they’d been tied for so long.

“Fe—Felix—” Sylvain found it difficult to formulate words, hardly able to breathe as he bent down and attempted to undo the knots on his ankles. His partner had slumped down onto the floor, panting from the adrenaline pumping through his body from freeing him. Sylvain almost torched the ropes off of him with magic out of frustration before they fell away suddenly after some tugging. He crawled to Felix on the ground and brought him up into his lap, tears freely falling now that he could hold him. He had not touched him since their departure to the battlefield; it could have been close to a day at that point. The last he had seen of him was Felix’s capture, how wholly blindsided he had been as the enemy backed him into a corner.

But Felix was here, in his arms. They were together. All he could do was hold him tightly, breathing frantically through his sobs as he took in Felix’s scent. The scent of blood and dirt mixed together, but were unable to fully obscure the beautiful way Felix always smelled. Sylvain smoothed down his hair and laid careful kisses on his forehead, unable to take his hands away even for a moment. Felix could not yet do it for him, as his wrists were still bound.

“Oh, b-baby, I’m sorry—!” Sylvain swore quietly and carefully took Felix’s wrists in his hands. The Imperial soldiers had taken the small knife he kept on him, so he peered carefully in the darkness to see where the end of the rope was. With two good tugs he freed his partner, wincing when Felix breathed out in pain.

“Thank you,” Felix muttered gratefully, limbs shaking as he sat up straight on Sylvain’s lap. Despite his pain, he instantly weaved his hands into Sylvain’s soft red hair and took hold, his chest heaving with silent emotion. “What happened to you? What did they do to you?!”

“They… took you from me, Fe. They distracted your battalion with a blaze attack, and as soon as you were separated, you were surrounded by soldiers on horseback.” He squeezed Felix’s shoulders and finally brought the back of his hands to his eyes, wiping them hastily as his tears began to fall. Felix’s weight on him provided more comfort than he could ask for despite the uncertainty still surrounding them. “And I couldn’t help but go after you—”

Felix went to give him an irritated look but Sylvain’s stare turned serious and icy, hands tightening on his lover’s body.

“Not now, Felix, please.”

Felix stared at him with wide eyes, only having seen that expression, that level of authority, once before. He nodded slowly and bit his tongue.

“They were...absolutely going to kill you. Right then and there, if Seteth hadn’t seen what happened. His wyvern maimed half of them with its wings and teeth. You might have a scratch or two as well…” Sylvain muttered, gently peeking under Felix’s ripped shirt. Sure enough, a claw mark etched its way across Felix’s chest. He thanked the goddess that it didn’t look too deep. “If I hadn’t seen him descend so fast—I may not have—"

Sylvain looked deep into Felix’s eyes. He knew it was foolish to think a gaze could pierce someone’s heart, but oh, did he wish it could.

“We have to get out of here,” Sylvain said quietly, wrapping Felix up entirely in his arms. He kissed his neck meaningfully, once again grateful for his proximity. “There’s so much I need to tell you… but I won’t do it here, baby. I want you to be safe when I tell you all that I want to say.”

Felix could only nod, quick and sure. He took hold of Sylvain in return, wincing as he gripped his lover’s face and kissed him. It felt like an eternity had passed since they’d been able to hold each other like this, despite it not having been long at all. But when Sylvain had gone down attempting to keep Felix safe, those hours that had been stolen by his unconsciousness had edged a line of fear into his heart that he’d never known before.

“It must be early,” Felix muttered, sitting back as Sylvain undid the rope around his ankles. “It has to be. I’m sure their guards are on high alert. The notes on the desk said we’d be transported to the capital last night. I wonder why we’re not…”

“Hopefully, the Professor showed up and he’s out there beating their asses.”

“Not quite.”

The couple jumped and looked behind them to where the man and woman from before stood in the mouth of the tent. The brigand had a vial in her hand, an unknown blue substance swirling around inside it.

“Time for some questions, gentlemen. This was supposed to wake you up,” the man laughed, eyeing the liquid in his companion’s hand. “But since you’re both awake, we’re going to go ahead and get the information out of you that we came for.”

“Tie him back up, Aaeric. Looks like the other one got him free.” The woman yanked Felix up by the back of his shirt and dragged him towards the mouth of the tent. She took out a peculiar pair of metal handcuffs from her side pouch and slammed one around Felix’s wrist, smirking when he grunted in agony. They were still tender and bloody from the ropes they’d bound him with previously. “I’ll be taking him away for our questions while you deal with this one.”

“Right-o, Mattea.” The man roughly threw ropes around Sylvain’s chest, tying them almost unbearably tight around the back of the chair. “Pretty stupid of you to think you could get out of here.”

“Not as stupid as you for thinking you’ll get any information out of us,” Sylvain spat in his face, glaring at him. He knew for a fact it had been this man who had dragged Felix by his hair into the cart they’d taken him away in. If he was going to kill anyone today, it was certainly going to be him.

His words were met with a sharp slap across the face. It stung, but Sylvain could hardly focus on the pain.

“Where are you taking him?” he exclaimed to the woman, who had brought Felix to his feet and was shoving him out of the tent.

“Hmm… Possibly nowhere! How quickly will he crack when he hears one of his fellow soldiers on the brink of death? And if I make him squeal, I’m sure you’ll be quick to follow!”

Sylvain never dreamed of killing anyone, nobody except Edelgard, probably, so they could end this war. But these two guards of hers had quickly shot up to the forefront of his revenge-thirsty list.

“Sylvain—”

“Don’t worry Felix. They’ll be screaming long before we do.”

Mattea brought her boot to the middle of Felix’s back and kicked him outside. Sylvain masterfully held in his wince and the straining of his eyes, returning his glare to Aaeric.

“Do your worst, you bastard. You’re not getting shit out of me.”

“Where is your army’s camp?” The enemy lancer shoved the end of his weapon onto the floor of the tent and leaned against it lazily, as though he were bored.

“Fuck off.”

A swift lift of the lance brought the tip onto Sylvain’s shin. It sliced through enough only to cut his trouser leg.

“Is that all you got?”

Outside, Felix was staring daggers into Mattea’s back. She paced slowly in front of the tent, nowhere near nervous but acting in such a way that drove Felix crazy with irritation.

“Aren’t you going to do anything? Kick me some more or ask where our camp is?” he muttered at her judgmentally, raising his eyebrow from the dirt she’d thrown him down into.

“Oh, shut up,” she groaned, aiming a kick at him but missing. She merely rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the tent, listening to how her companion’s questioning was going. “You’re going to be easy to break. I just want him to get to the part where he beats the ever-loving shit out of your friend.”

“You can try. He’s pretty stubborn.”

Felix remembered one night back at the monastery. Sylvain had laid on Felix’s old dormitory bed for nearly two hours, while Felix teased him by edging and masturbating in front of him, not letting him say or do anything. He’d maintained his erection the entire time, and had fully earned the right to fuck Felix down into the mattress with it when he finally released him.

Inside the tent, Aaeric stepped up to Sylvain, and pulled a smaller dagger out of a holster around his waist. He played with it in his hands as he paced before him

“You know, we really didn’t want to take you guys. This is actually only our first week on the job.”

“Mmhmm.” Sylvain had heard all this before. Byleth had purposefully taught them anti-emotional tactics back at the academy.

“You know that brigand out there? Mattea? She’s my girlfriend. Soon to be fiancée, I hope,” the other man said quietly. There was a possibility that that wasn’t a lie, but Sylvain was the one tied up and bound while this guy teased him with two different blades. “But in all actuality, she’s pregnant. We haven’t told our commanding officer, yet…”

“Might want to before anyone gets hurt.”

“Well, that’s the thing, my friend. With such a good catch as you and your friend out there, we’d surely be granted anything we wished for were we to get this information out of you. You could be kind and give it to us, you know. There’s no guarantee that Emperor Edelgard would have you executed. If she knew you at the academy…”

Sylvain remained silent. Aaeric was walking around him in circles now, still turning over the dagger in his hands absentmindedly.

“Sorry, buddy. No offense to you and your lady,” Sylvain replied, shrugging as best he could underneath his restraints, “but maybe you should have been more careful before joining the war effort.”

His comment was met with his captor’s elbow in his stomach. It caught Sylvain off guard, making him grunt and choke violently. He coughed and tried to steady himself quickly, the other man scowling at him and breathing heavily in his face.

“Watch it, man. I really wasn’t going to hurt you. But if you keep that attitude up—”

“If you weren’t going to hurt me, why are my partner and I still bound, then?”

“Partner, huh? I’m surprised the two of you didn’t run off when this all started,” Aaeric laughed nastily, winding his arm up in a stretch. He turned away from Sylvain and resumed pacing. “Might’ve ended up better off if you two had gone into hiding, settled down together away from all this mess.”

“I could say the same for you. We don’t have any kids of our own to worry about. Just the innocent little ones across Fódlan that are being hurt by your Emperor’s war.”

“Heh. The way Her Majesty is going about it, the less people will suffer. You Church followers should think about that before you fight against her. Mattea, bring the other one in!”

Sylvain stiffened in the chair and watched the shadows outside the tent. Aaeric’s partner yanked Felix out of the dirt and physically dragged him back into the tent. He figured that, on the off chance that his captor was telling the truth about her, she couldn’t be more than a few months pregnant. She certainly wasn’t taking things easy, throwing Felix onto the ground of the tent as though he were a bag of waste. Hearing his lover hit the ground with a groan made his blood boil in his veins. She roughly pulled him over so his face was showing, swatting his loose navy hair out of his face.

“You better answer Aaeric’s questions, vermin,” she muttered, spitting in Felix’s direction and dropping him to the ground.

“Knock it off,” Sylvain demanded. In just these few short seconds, he’d already tired of how this woman was treating him.

Her resulting laugh was capricious and ugly, filling the lancer with even more hate. She simply retreated to the desk and sat atop it, letting her legs swing gleefully.

“Syl…” Felix muttered, clearly in pain from the restraints on his wrists. Sylvain squirmed, aching to remove them and hold Felix in his arms.

“Shut up, you. We don’t need anyone outside hearing this and interfering with our investigation.” The man stopped in front of Sylvain, dagger in his hand. “I am growing weary of both of you, though. We need answers and we need them now.”

Aaeric closed the gap between him and Sylvain, dagger pointed at his throat. He walked around behind him and looked at Felix, smiling against Sylvain’s cheek as he threatened the tip of the blade over his flesh. Felix was silent, but Sylvain could hear how rapidly he was breathing and how desperately he squirmed on the ground.

“Wow, you seem pretty strong. I don’t know what I’d do if I saw Mattea in this position. I’d be pretty angry. Angry enough to kill.”

“We’re not telling you anything,” Felix grunted, pushing himself onto his stomach to alleviate the pressure from his wrists. The woman immediately hopped off the desk and came over to correct him, ignoring the fact he’d bent his legs at the knees. When she went to toss him back over, he threw his head against her shins, knocking her onto her backside with the force. With a blood-curdling scream, Felix wrenched his wrists apart. The rope, bloody but loosened, fell to the ground in a heap. He took three steps and walloped the woman in the face with his foot, turning just in time to elbow Aaeric in the throat.

Mattea screamed and lunged for Felix, catching him around his neck and putting him in a headlock. He thrashed and reached for all of her pressure points that he could touch, the wind knocked out of him when her companion socked him in the gut. The force sent them tumbling outside the mouth of the tent, Felix landing on her as she tumbled and broke his fall.

“M-Mattea!”

“What the hell—”

The brigand dashed back into the tent. Felix tensed up and listened, hearing a scuffle breaking out inside. He heard Sylvain grunting, a strangled cry from the man, and then the woman screaming before a loud thump on the ground.

“Get him!”

“Aaeric--!”

“Matt—”

Crunch.

Felix winced horribly from the sound. He’d only heard that sound a few times before in his life with such clarity. The first time, it had been Glenn’s leg. A fall from one of their horses when he hadn’t kept his feet in the stirrups of the saddle like Rodrigue had told him time and time again to do. Glenn had cried and cried; the only time Felix could ever recall his big brother crying in front of him after their mother had died. The last time he’d ever hear his tears, that level of emotion from his hero.

The second time he’d heard such a crunch was when Ingrid had made her first kill at the academy. Their first mission ever with the Professor in the Red Canyon, some poor bandit who they’d never know the name of. Annette had been in danger; her magic used up over the course of a long battle. Ingrid had seen her from the other side of Zanado and ran to her side, stabbing her attacker in the face with the blade of her lance before he was able to swing his axe into her friend. Felix had caught them both as they’d fallen back in shock. The sound of the man’s skull cracking open stuck with all of them to this day, none of them ever able to shake the horrific flush of blood or the distorted view of his face as he collapsed into the dirt of the canyon.

He wasn’t sure how Sylvain had managed it, but it sounded like something similar had happened to Aaeric. That, or he’d snapped his neck.

“You’re going to get out of here, now. I don’t want to have to kill you, too.”

Hurried, frantic footsteps. Mattea threw up just as she got out of the tent, a shell-shocked expression on her face as she looked over at Felix still in the dirt.

“I’ll fucking kill you,” she spat, reaching for her axe and hauling it up over her head. Felix gasped in shock just as she brought it down, his eyes falling shut as he prepared to die.

“What did I say?”

Sylvain’s deep voice hissed from the mouth of the tent. His wrists were bleeding horribly, Aaeric’s lance grasped in his hand and his front splattered with blood. Felix watched him practically in slow motion as he hurried over to Mattea, his speed making it possible for him to bring his boot up to her side. As he threw off her balance, the axe clattered to the ground, missing Felix’s leg by mere hairs. Felix watched as Sylvain straddled her chest and punched her in the face, unbreathing and unmoving. He had only seen this rage in Sylvain once before at Conand Tower, when they’d had to kill Miklan, when years and years of his brother’s abuse had finally, absolutely come to an end.

“S-Sylvain—” Felix breathed out deeply through his nose, feeling weightless with the adrenaline coursing through his body. “W-We need to g-go. Now.”

“You got lucky,” Sylvain grumbled to the woman, standing up and limping over to Felix. He wordlessly guided him into the shadows behind the tent. Getting somewhere safe was paramount.

Felix’s hands diverted to grasp the woman’s axe. He hadn’t much practice with one, but he could swing it in a pinch. He looked up at the man he loved and took a deep breath, gently wrapping his arm around his back and standing on his toes to kiss him.

“We both need to make it out of here alive, Sylvain. Promise me we’ll do that?”

“I’ve made too many promises to you to break this one,” Sylvain whispered, cupping Felix’s cheeks and sliding his tongue in his mouth. They enjoyed the soft moment of intimacy before they attempted their escape, soaking up every last second they could together before leaving.

After everything they’d been through, they didn’t expect to make it out of the enemy camp alive. But the couple ran into no soldiers, not a single soul, until they found the exit to the land outside their makeshift fence. They stood in the shadows of a large tree, Felix’s heart rate slowed pleasantly when he felt his partner’s hand sliding over and holding his own.

“I think this is the last of them. Are you with me, baby?” Sylvain whispered, leaning into Felix’s neck and nuzzling him with a shaky breath.

“Until my last breath, Sylvain. I’m always with you.”

All that stood between them and their freedom, now, was one pair of guards by a makeshift gate. They were both large and strong, but the couple believed they had enough resolve to handle them before escaping.

Felix dashed out behind his partner, amazed at the lack of sound their feet made on the ground. He had the first guard in a head lock in seconds, the crook of his arm slamming down over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She kicked and fought him roughly, but nowhere near as harshly as another guard fought Sylvain. Felix almost lost grip on her when he saw the way the man threw his body around, nerves zapping him each time Sylvain took one of his blows. His swollen face was contorted in concentration as he fought his powerful arms around the man’s neck, grunts muffled as he bit down on his lip.

“Sylvain! Don’t—”

But Sylvain had already done it, silencing the man with a heart-stopping headbutt. Felix winced, noticing the woman had gone limp in his arms. He knew better than to let go, so he only tightened his grip. She was soon fighting him again, but was knocked out after only a few more moments of restraint. Felix threw her down and grabbed the axe once more, so if she woke up again, he’d at least have something to swing at her.

“Sylvain—are you okay?” Felix whispered, running over to Sylvain and tipping his chin up. His nose was bleeding and his lip had busted, making Felix shudder in secondhand pain. “Shit… hold still, Syl,” he said gently, placing the hilt of the axe between his legs. He firmly yet carefully held Sylvain’s face in place, waving his palm in front of it while he muttered a healing spell. It was quick, and they’d certainly need something better when they got back to camp, but for now it would stop the bleeding and ease some of the pain.

“N-nobody wins in a headbutt,” Sylvain groaned, tenderly touching his mouth and nose. He smiled widely at his partner when he saw that his spell had worked.

“No, nobody,” Felix chuckled, taking the axe in his hands again. Sylvain picked up the lance and they headed out of the Empire’s camp. They kept in the shadows, hiding in bushes and standing, hardly daring to breathe, when they heard footsteps. “So… Seteth helped you find me?”

“He found you first,” Sylvain quietly corrected him, holding out his arm so Felix would take his hand. “He’d been in the middle of fending off some of their airborne mounted units. But then he saw you… and he immediately abandoned that, Fe. Even from the ground I could see the fear in his eyes. And like I said, if he hadn’t flown down so quickly, I may not even have spared the area a second glance.”

Felix sucked in air through his teeth, his stomach squirming when he thought about Seteth abandoning something important in battle to come to his aid. He had fought his guidance and companionship since they had all returned to Garreg Mach. Felix hadn’t needed his own father’s wisdom, why would he look to another as a sort of paternal figure? He knew that’s all Seteth was trying to do; Flayn had apparently finally convinced him to leave her alone, so naturally his worrying self just had to pick up on Felix. The loneliest person fighting alongside the Professor, to be sure. And Byleth had no doubt told his partner what he knew of Felix’s troubles, knowing that Felix’s relationship with his father was nearly nonexistent.

But despite Felix’s desire for Seteth to just leave him be, he could not help but feel his chest tighten amongst the whirlwind of emotions stirring up inside him. Sylvain knew how he felt about it all, having listened to his rants about how Seteth’s interference in his personal affairs had driven him up the wall. Ever the lone wolf, only in recent years accepting Sylvain’s closeness (leading ultimately to their coupling and partnership). Sylvain knew how Felix felt when it came to “father” figures trying to give Felix advice. Why hadn’t Rodrigue done the same? All his words ever accomplished was making his youngest, and only remaining son more bitter about his brother’s death.

“I know what you’re thinking, babe,” Sylvain said softly, stopping for a moment when he had determined the coast was clear. “Meddling. I don’t think this is biased towards you.” He leaned in close and cupped Felix’s cheek. “But I know he was worrying about you like he would Flayn. Or the Professor. Not like that, you know—”

Felix scoffed, and chuckled quietly, leaning into Sylvain’s touch gratefully and closing his eyes.

“I will… have to thank him when we get back.”

Sylvain grinned at him and slowly came in for a kiss, making his lover forget about their predicament for a moment in his embrace. Sylvain was ever his rock, a guaranteed light in any darkness Felix happened to stumble into. He didn’t know if he’d have made it out of the enemy’s clutches without him. Be that physically, with his help, or his love, giving him a concrete reason not to abandon his allies. This moment between them helped to quell the aching way his heart rushed in his chest, conflicted over Seteth wanting to rescue him. He was obviously thankful, but unsure if he could manage to allow anyone else to care about him.

Felix gripped Sylvain’s shoulders fretfully, a wave of delayed realization washing over him. His wrists ached as he hugged his partner, eyes stung as he fought tears in his eyes.

“I love you. I love you so much, Sylvain,” he breathed out, words forced from the bottom of his lungs while his chest burned. “What—what would I do without you—”

“Shhh, baby,” Sylvain replied, holding him protectively in his broad arms. He knew his tight embrace grounded Felix, slowed his heartbeat and gave him something concrete to hold onto. “I love you too. I wasn’t going to let them get you and get away with it.”

Sylvain held Felix’s hand tenderly all the way out of the Imperial camp. They thankfully ran into no more guards or enemies, but were unable to steal some horses from their paddock. When they found a road, they walked alongside it in the trees, so as to stay out of sight.

**

“HALT! Who goes there?”

It was Annette. She held her hands up defensively, small balls of fire already dancing on them. Felix and Sylvain threw their weapons to the ground, staggering into her field of vision. It was early morning, the sun just barely creeping over the mountains on the horizon. They’d walked all night, only finding their camp after discovering the river miles away from the Imperial one. Sylvain’s face was even more swollen than the night before, while Felix was certain he had a broken bone in his face. His leg was absolutely shattered; he had been quietly working through the pain all night.

“S-Sylvain? F-F-Felix?!” Their friend nearly collapsed at the sight of them when she recognized their faces. She stumbled forward, tears already pouring down her cheeks and her breath shaky in her chest. “W-We were so w-worried! Felix, we thought you were dead!” Felix barely managed to catch her in his arms as she sobbed. “And Sylvain—you wouldn’t let any of us c-come with you. The Professor and Seteth—”

“Annie? Is everything okay?” Mercedes peeked her head out of her tent nearby, rubbing her eyes sleepily. When she too saw Sylvain and Felix, a quiet yelp out of her mouth made her rush to her feet. “Oh, Sylvain—” She placed a tender hand on his cheek and grabbed his and Felix’s hands. “Come. Now. You need healing as soon as possible.”

Annette sobbed all through getting her friends into Mercedes’s tent. With trembling hands, she got them water to drink and assisted Mercedes with anything she could, working her own limited healing magic on Sylvain’s wrists.

“Where are the Professor and Seteth?” Felix initially fought Annette and Mercedes when he tried to sit up. They had laid him down on a bedroll next to Sylvain, a wet towel on his forehead and a powerful sleeping spell cast on him by the priestess.

“They went looking for you,” Mercedes said quietly, holding him down with the firmest yet most loving hands. She scowled at him when he resisted. “You two need to sleep. You’re both dehydrated, bruised, and bloodied. Felix, please, do this for Sylvain, but more importantly yourself. You need to conserve what little energy you have and recuperate. You’re safe now. I promise.”

Sylvain was fading into unconsciousness fast, his lids heavy and his body utterly relaxed against the bedroll beneath him. He reached out his hand for Felix’s, but his eyes closed in blissful sleep just as the swordsman grabbed it. Felix nodded, desperate to get to Seteth and speak with him, but he too was passing out before he knew it.

He dreamt of blood. Of bones breaking, of Sylvain being ripped away from him by faceless Imperial soldiers. Felix knew he must have twisted and turned in his bedroll as though he were awake, thrashing with every wave of fear that washed over him as he slept. He became acutely aware that he was asleep as his body came in contact with Sylvain’s next to him. His partner entered his headspace, placing large, protective arms over him as he fought alongside Seteth and the professor. Words of encouragement were whispered into his ear, Sylvain’s soothing presence melting away the battlefield before them. Felix turned around and looked up into his beautiful honey-colored eyes, forgetting the nightmare he’d been existing in for what felt like hours.

Dream Sylvain didn’t say much else, only kissing Felix’s face all over, bringing up both his hands to press meaningful kisses there. He brought Felix to a lake in the middle of a glen, sitting him down on its small shore and pulling him into his lap.

“I want to stay here forever with you,” Felix said, closing his eyes and lying against Sylvain’s chest. His fingers wove into his messy red locks and took hold, his body exhausted from all the fighting. “I’m done with this war. I only want you.”

“If we don’t fight, we may not have each other, baby.” Sylvain pushed his hair behind his ears and wrapped him up in his arms, resting his head on Felix’s. “I won’t stop fighting until we’re done. So you’ll be safe, so you can live.”

“If you get hurt fighting though, it’ll be pointless. If you die, then I die too. I can’t stand to live in this world without you.” Felix felt as though his words were foolish. That promise they’d made to each other in their childhoods seemed more and more impending each day the war went on. “What if…”

“If what, baby?” Sylvain replied softly, smoothing his thumbs over Felix’s cheeks.

“What if I was yours tomorrow? Marrying you… tomorrow. So that even if we do die, I’ll leave this world bound to you forever?”

**

“Felix?”

Felix’s eyes fluttered open, meeting his partner’s real gaze in the dim of Mercedes’s tent. His lover held him in his arms, a look of pure but gentle surprise on his face. The swelling had gone down considerably, making Felix exhale with relief as he came into focus.

“Was I talking in my sleep?” he groaned quietly, face flushing hot as he buried it into Sylvain’s chest.

“Yup.” Sylvain’s breath was threatening to speed up, Felix could sense it. He tried to blink the tears out of his copper eyes, but failed, his brain beginning to fully process that they were alive and had escaped the Imperial army all by themselves.

“Sylvain…” Felix spoke against his clothed chest, bringing his arms up around his neck. His wrists were numb, a lightly scented balm caked on under bandages. The embrace quelled his thumping heart in his chest, but he felt his brain going dizzy despite their lack of movement. “That is what I want. If we die, I want to die your—”

“Felix,” Sylvain inhaled sharply and squeezed Felix around his back. He pressed a deep kiss to his forehead, making the other jump slightly when his tears landed on his cheeks. “I wanted to make sure you—that we—were safe, before we did such a thing. I wanted to dress you up, walk you through the streets of Gautier to find us gaudy wedding outfits I knew you’d hate…”

Felix scoffed through his tears, choking on a laugh. He melted as he felt Sylvain’s hand tipping his chin up so he’d look at him, everything disappearing from his thoughts but the man he loved. Their lips meeting was inevitable, the comfort and safety of being back in their own camp making the caution from the day before feel like a lifetime ago. Felix was electrified by the desperate way Sylvain crashed into him, small whimpers already emerging from his mouth as they kissed. They were both grateful for their friends’ healing magic and the medicine they’d received, their bodies numb to the pain that would discourage their coupling.

“S-Sylvain,” Felix breathed out, falling back into the bedroll as the redhead moved his hands above his head and held them. His large frame above him was the ultimate comfort, knowing that no harm would come to either of them with Felix’s speed and Sylvain’s size. He melted into the padding below them, eyes closing in relaxation as the lancer pressed their bodies together and ravished him.

“I never wanted to leave our tent,” Sylvain breathed against his neck, a heavy sigh of desire against Felix’s skin when he moved aside the collar of his shirt. He licked around it in a heart-shaped pattern and smiled into his partner when he whined and writhed below him. Sylvain peppered the area with kisses, licks, and bites, fingers gently pulling on Felix’s hair. “Just you and me, alone and safe together.”

Felix kicked off his boots down below them, grunting in frustration when he went to pull down his pants but was stopped by his belt. He’d passed out without removing any clothing whatsoever before falling asleep. He hastily fiddled with his belt buckle while he stretched his neck upwards to give Sylvain more area to pay him attention. Fire coursed through his veins and burned in the pit of his stomach. Why were they so clothed? Was there even any oil nearby? It mattered not, for both of them could love the other fully without penetration, but Felix would be a liar if he said he didn’t want the man he loved to reclaim him, to fuck him down into that bedroll, to properly bring him back home.

Sylvain’s hands went hungrily up Felix’s shirt, gripping his aching body with desperate fervor. His hips ground up against him, soft but meaningful movements of their bodies together. Once he was up on his knees and in between Felix’s legs, he bent down slowly and gripped his face, holding him as though he’d float away if he let go. Through the dim light of the tent Felix still shone like a sky lit by stars, his beautiful copper eyes looking at him with absolute devotion and love. Sylvain ached to think his returning gaze might not convey the same emotion, words threatening to spill out of his mouth at how in love with Felix he was. He could never shut up about his love for the other, but that love had taken on a new meaning since their capture by the enemy.

Their promise made all those years ago had truly been Sylvain’s reason for fighting. He was desperately warding off the possibility of them dying together so early in their lives - in a war, no less. They had too much left to do, too much love to give one another to be taken off on a battlefield, their blood mixing with the soil of foreign land. Sylvain wanted to spend his days with Felix forever. He wanted to make him meals, to stay by his side no matter if he inherited his father’s title or not. It mattered little where they went, what they did, as long as Felix would never let him go. He would take a hundred swords to his flesh to make these dreams a reality.

“I love you, Felix. So very… very much,” he whispered, wrapping his arms under Felix’s head in an intimate embrace. “I’m… never going to let you go before me. I will stay by your side no matter what. But were I to have you by my side tomorrow, knowing you were my… husband…”

Felix could only smile, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He’d never before seen the level of emotion on his partner’s face. It was almost frightening, like seeing every single wall he’d ever built up instantly pulverized. His heart, his very soul exposed and vulnerable for Felix’s grasp. He sat up on his elbows and kissed Sylvain deeply, breathless in their intimacy.

“Will you marry me, Felix?”

Felix’s eyes, dry in the absolute certainty and happiness from Sylvain’s question, bore up into Sylvain’s. He nodded, slow at first until the emotion and realization blossomed in his chest. His eyes welled quickly, Sylvain blinking furiously through his own as he chuckled and wiped them.

“We’re not going to die. We’re going to finish this war together,” Felix replied, pulling Sylvain down with him so he laid on top of him on the bedroll. “But I will do it at your side as your—husband.”

The word sent an electric jolt through Felix’s body. Not once, not before Sylvain, had he ever thought that title would apply to him. His lack of attraction to women had been apparent nearly his whole life. Hell, he’d never experienced attraction much of any kind until his late teen years, and his awakening had happened with none other than the man on top of him. Felix thought he’d go through this lifetime, however long or short it may be, alone. No one to worry about, no one worrying about him. One less thing to worry about in the grand scheme of living in the war-torn land that was Fódlan.

The word had an immediate effect on Sylvain. His brain visibly froze in front of Felix’s face, his mouth opening in a shocked gape. His hands gripped tighter onto the swordsman, his blood pounding loudly in his ears. His brain was devoid of all other thought or sensation that was not Felix Hugo Fraldarius. For him to agree to spending the rest of their lives together, he could claim no greater happiness in his entire pitiful existence.

“Forever mine. I like the sound of that.”

Sylvain smirked happily when Felix lifted himself up and pushed him back down onto the bedroll. Slowly, so the bandages on their wrists weren’t agitated, the couple removed their shirts in silence, taking in the view of each other once they were relieved of their clothing. Felix straddled Sylvain’s groin, his hips moving rhythmically against it as his breath built up in his chest.

“Forever mine,” Felix replied, fingers dropping down below his fiancé’s belt. He gripped him as he bent down and danced his tongue inside his mouth, desperation only exacerbated now in the revelry of his proposal. He moved his hips achingly over the Sylvain’s building erection, pressing soft kisses to his still injured face. “Does this hurt?”

“Not enough for it to keep me from you,” Sylvain replied with a grin, lifting up his hips powerfully, even with Felix’s added weight, and shoving his pants down to his knees. Felix clicked his tongue, but felt his blood pump more furiously as he reached back and yanked them down off of his legs, shuddering when he felt the true fullness of his lover below him. Their last time together truly felt like eons ago, his body frantically wanting to take Sylvain’s affections one way or another.

From the darkness outside and the quiet around the camp, he could tell most of their allies were asleep. Despite their desperation and longing for one another, Felix would keep both of them quiet so they could have each other as they wanted. He’d explain it to Sylvain as quietly as he could, but Felix needed this. He needed to be brought back from that enemy camp, a way that couldn’t be solved by simply escaping. His haunted dreams of Sylvain’s death and battle only told him he was not fully at peace. Reclaiming Sylvain for his own, and the same for his fiancé, was paramount in being able to move on from the capture.

“I need you… to bring me back,” he whispered, grinding his hips deeply against Sylvain’s groin. His breath was shaky with nerves alongside his desire, a hollow fear in his abdomen when he realized they would eventually face Edelgard’s army again. Would that brigand still be fighting, seeking them out specifically to avenge her companion? Felix knew he could face it all again, especially knowing he’d be fighting along Sylvain’s side as his husband, but first he needed to be claimed.

“You’re mine and no one else’s, Fe,” Sylvain breathed out, nails scratching down his chest to the bottom of his abdomen. He looked up into his lover’s eyes with the same love and devotion Felix had honored him with just a while ago, brows furrowed and his teeth biting into his bottom lip. “And I’m never going to let anyone take you from me ever again. I promise.”

“S-Sylvain,” Felix pleaded, body utterly relaxing against Sylvain as he brought him forward on his chest, bringing his scarred thighs to rest on either side of his head. Sylvain nuzzled them, delicately traced his old wounds and squeezed his skin in all the places he knew would drive Felix wild. His warm breath against Felix’s hardening cock only made Felix moan quietly into the air around him, leaning forward so the tip could better slide into Sylvain’s mouth.

“Forever mine,” the redhead whispered, placing his hands up on Felix’s waist. He leaned up and took his cock into his mouth, sighing in ecstatic relief when he tasted him. These smells, the scent of the battlefield, sweat, and blood, all laid just atop the beautiful smell that Felix always had. He growled lowly in excitement, gripping Felix’s hips rougher and purring against him in his mouth.

Up and down his tongue danced on Felix, licking every inch of him he could reach in this position. It drove Sylvain crazy, how he leaned forward and began fucking his mouth with his cock. Seeing Felix so unbridled and happy, especially after seeing him full of abject terror the day before, made his brain fuzzy with love. His hands moved up to Felix’s bare nipples, teasing them and playing with them just how he liked. Then they glided around to his back and squeezed before scratching, making Felix whine pitifully above him. His back arched as he thrusted himself down to the back of Sylvain’s mouth, threatening to slide into his throat.

“Please, Fe,” Sylvain begged softly, tracing his hands down his partner’s scarred body. He wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and took Felix’s hand in the other, opening his saliva and pre-cum covered mouth wide for his entry. Felix took a deep breath as he softly pressed his cock past Sylvain’s lips, having to throw the crook of his arm over his mouth to keep from calling out. Sylvain grabbed his ass and pushed his lover further in, making the other’s eyes close tightly in pleasure. His slight choking made Felix tremble with desire, but his thrusts into Sylvain were gentle.

“Fuck—Syl, please—” Felix achingly begged him as the wet noises of Sylvain sucking him off filled his ears. The redhead had tenderly taken his balls in his hands and was massaging and pulling them as Felix fucked his mouth, honey eyes never once leaving Felix’s face. Felix’s stomach somersaulted. Even with a lack of hands on Sylvain’s own neglected cock, he could feel just how painfully hard he was, and his eyes half-lidded in deep desire for him.

“Sylvain—oil—”

Sylvain popped off him, breathing heavily and hands desperately gripping Felix’s hips.

“Let me take care of you, baby. I’ll fuck you shortly, baby… Just not here,” he whispered, barely giving Felix a moment’s reprieve from the pleasure before he was deepthroating him once more.

Felix was beginning to feel his anxieties slipping away. This was how things should be, he thought, this was the normal his brain was struggling to return to. The thought of dying in that enemy camp or leaving Sylvain behind had rendered his brain into mush, made him question his sanity and every footstep he’d taken since their escape. Simple intimacy such as this was what kept Felix grounded throughout this entire war. No matter how hard things got, no matter the potential danger, being able to submit their bodies to one another did incredible things for his mental fortitude.

Felix struggled to keep his voice down. It wasn’t uncommon for his emotions to get the better of him while Sylvain paid him such loving attention, but this time was absolutely different than any other time they’d made love. Each lap and suck from Sylvain’s mouth meant his moans and pants threatened to creep out of the tent.

“Better keep your voice down, baby,” Sylvain murmured, sliding off of Felix’s cock to look up at him. He quickened his palm against his erection, tilting his head in desire at the beautiful sight above him. Despite the low light, he could see how red his lover’s cheeks were, how sweat was forming on his forehead from the pleasure coursing through him. Sylvain felt his thighs shaking beside his head, gripping him slightly as he dealt with the shock of his length being ejected from his mouth so quickly. “If you’re noisy just with this, how loud will your begging be when I fuck you?”

Felix stifled a pitiful cry and fell onto his back, pulling on Sylvain’s hands so he was once again atop him. With the other’s large, protective body shielding him, his eyes closed in bliss, his heart resumed a healthy rhythm in his chest. Sylvain was here, and they were free. They were safe to love each other, and he was oh, so close to coming home.

Felix gently, lovingly pulled Sylvain down so he could kiss him, shuddering when he tasted himself on his tongue. His brain couldn’t decide if he wanted this more than what Sylvain promised him.

“Want you so bad, baby,” Sylvain whispered hungrily at his lips, hardly breaking the kiss. “Need you, Felix.”

“Let’s g-go,” Felix replied, throwing his arms back so he could reach for their discarded clothing. They pulled them on achingly, desperately gathering their things from Mercedes’s tent and not fastening their pants. Both men gingerly placed the clasps over their swollen cocks, chuckling at each other when they saw how haphazard they looked.

“Come on, Fe,” Sylvain muttered, tugging gently on his hand and pulling him out of the tent. It was quiet outside, a few fires burning nearby where a few soldiers were keeping guard. Felix and Sylvain stayed out of sight, slinking back to their own quarters quickly but quietly. Once inside, Sylvain surprised Felix in the best way possible by laying him down softly on their own bedroll. “You’re so beautiful, you know.”

Felix never was one to take compliments well. Even from the only man he’d ever love, the one person who had his heart like no other would. His face flushed and he hid behind his hand with a pout, betrayed by the clingy way his other hand found Sylvain’s and held it lovingly. He peeked over his fingers to see Sylvain gazing down at him in a way that made Felix feel like he was the center of his universe.

“Love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Syl.”

Another kiss, another feeling of weightless contentment, Sylvain towering over him as he came in for it while reaching for their oil. The vial was carelessly tossed to the floor of the tent as Sylvain removed Felix’s clothing. He pressed long, soft kisses to Felix’s scars and delicate healing wounds. Small words of affection were whispered against his skin, excited hands holding back from fucking him until he had him just where he wanted him. Sylvain himself stayed clothed for the time being, unable to even think of undressing himself in the sight of Felix’s beauty.

“Forever mine.”

Sylvain’s hand reached for the oil as he took Felix’s cock in his mouth, just barely softer from the lack of attention to it. He melted into his partner as he moaned in pleasure, taking his time gliding down to the base. The vial was uncorked as his tongue licked up his shaft to the tip, which was red with desire and slick with precum. Felix twitched so deliciously in his mouth, making a hot tremble rock his body. He steeled himself before humming softly against the other, heart threatening to burst out of his chest at the resulting noise from Felix.

“Like that, my heart?” he muttered with a smile on his lips, dragging them across the head of his cock with glee.

“Y-yes, more,” Felix begged him, gripping at his hair desperately. His scarred legs gripped Sylvain’s torso tightly, toes curling into his side in agonized pleasure. “I need you, Syl. Please.”

Sylvain slipped back down between Felix’s legs and took him to the back of his throat. He threw in more whines and hums against him, trying to quell the anxious shaking of his hands from the noises Felix made at his affections. They both trembled as he poured oil over his ring and middle fingers and did not stop until he’d pressed the tips of both inside. With a deep sigh Felix quieted himself, driving Sylvain wild with the way he leaned down against him and nestled himself around his fingers.

In and out his fingers thrusted, stretching Felix each time Sylvain shoved them back in. He couldn’t help but keep his eyes wide open even as he sucked on him, not wanting to miss a moment of emotion on Felix’s face. He was intoxicated by the desperate way his brows furrowed, how achingly he had to keep his hand over his mouth so they were not heard. Felix’s face lit up in pleasure like the beautiful night sky beyond their tent, his reactions worth more than any words he could hope to utter.

Sylvain whispered Felix his praises as he stretched him, accentuating each compliment with the back of his throat on the head of the other’s erection. Felix was a stuttering, writhing mess below him, tears rolling down his cheeks from the effort needed to keep his voice down. He felt the coil in his stomach threatening to burst any moment, but was unable to voice the impending orgasm from how good Sylvain was making him feel.

“Sylvain—I’m—”

Felix was silent as he came, breathless and rendered mute from the fire coursing through his veins. His aching cock twitched as it spilled forth onto Sylvain’s hand, his fingers gripping down into the bedroll below them.

“Oh, my Felix,” Sylvain purred, squeezing Felix from the base all the way to the tip of his cock. He repeated his motions with his teeth biting into his bottom lip, looking up Felix’s torso as his blood pumped loudly in his ears. “You’re so beautiful, my beautiful Felix.” He crawled up his chest to kiss his lips, squirming happily when Felix appeared to come back to life with his affection.

“S-sorry,” Felix muttered in embarrassment, his hole clenching over Sylvain’s fingers inside of him as he milked him.

“Shhh, baby, I wanted to take care of you. And I’m not even done,” Sylvain whispered at his neck, biting down sensually as he slid in his pointer finger along the other two. “I think you’re ready for me, Fe. Do you feel ready?”

Felix was more than ready. He was ready to be brought back by Sylvain’s love, to be ripped out of the crushing uncertainty being captured had thrown him into. All he could do was squirm and nod, unable to even wipe the tears of relief and pleasure that had fallen from his eyes. Sylvain was quick to do it for him, drying his cheeks softly as he pressed a loving kiss to his lips.

Sylvain sat up on his knees, discarding his clothes to the side as he oiled up his painfully hard cock. He gasped at his own touch, gazing down at Felix’s beautiful body on their bedroll. Rejoining him on it happened in a blink of the eye, and before he knew it, he’d pressed the head of his cock inside him. What brought him back into the tent was the low, ecstatic moan out of Felix’s mouth, feeling as though he were sucked through a tube forcefully.

“I love you so much, Felix Hugo. I can’t wait to—ahh—!” Sylvain made it down to the base of his erection, fire shooting through his body and heating him to the brink. Felix gazed up at him as though he were the moon in the night sky, illuminating the land until the sun would rise in the morning. It was all Sylvain, the light of Felix’s life. His copper eyes bore into him as though his life depended on him. Sylvain had been a fool in his earlier years, but he’d send himself to the goddess before ever making foolish mistakes and slights against Felix ever again.

“I cannot wait to spend my life with you, making you happy,” Sylvain murmured, sliding back out and breathing heavily above Felix. His hands held Felix’s hips roughly, grabbing at them, though unable to keep hold because of the sweat glistening on his body. His thrusts were slow and meaningful, searching blind for Felix’s prostate to make him see stars. “We’re going to win this war at each other’s sides, Felix. I promise you.”

Sylvain gently lifted Felix, turning him onto his less injured side. He held his left leg up on his shoulder, nuzzling into it as he thrusted fully inside him. Felix breathed out with a sigh of satisfaction, utterly relaxed around his large cock and taking him with pleasure. Sylvain slid slowly in and out of him, exhaling and filling his lungs fully with each thrust.

“I love you. I love you so much.” He couldn’t say it enough, never feeling as though the words could ever let the other know exactly how he felt about him. He would go hoarse in the voice if saying it nonstop could even hope to let him know just how much he loved him. Felix smiled so lovingly up at Sylvain, finally able to keep his moans and sounds quiet with the other holding him so. He nodded gently and smiled with each confession, his cheeks soon damp from more tears falling from his eyes.

“L-love you too, Syl. Forever mine.”

“Forever mine.” 

Neither man’s eyes left the other as Sylvain firmly yet lovingly fucked Felix down into their bedroll. His mouth was agape from moans and pants in awe of the sheer beauty that was Felix. The man who didn’t mind his injuries, his scars, imperfect reminders on his skin that would stay with him the rest of their lives. He nuzzled against Felix’s leg and reeled from the pleasure coursing through him at the other’s tightness and warmth.

“Do I feel good, Sylvain?” Felix whispered, one hand gripping the pillow below his head and the other slowly reaching up to clasp Sylvain’s around his legs. The words made Sylvain’s mind numb, a stupid, happy smile spreading over his face.

“I’ve never felt so good, baby,” he muttered back, eyes closing only for a moment in ecstasy as Felix purred below him and clenched his ass around his cock. His sore hips were bouncing him up and down his length, his leg on the bedroll tightly hooked around Sylvain’s legs. “No one makes me feel as good as you do. And nobody else e-ever w-will.”

Sylvain leaned down over Felix’s face, breathing hot and desperately against him. His hungry lips kissed him intensely, pitiful whines coming out in waves as his hips quickened against him. In and out he fucked him, one, two, three thrusts—Felix’s eyes rolled back in his head as he gripped into Sylvain’s hair and pulled.

“Syl—I’m almost there,” he said, slow, deep kisses to Sylvain’s lips between every word. “Bring me back, please. Bring me home to y-you.”

Four, five, six thrusts— “Come home with me baby. I’ll never leave you alone again. My love, my f-forever.” Sylvain’s eyes too were blurry with tears forming. His powerful arms wrapped around Felix’s back, holding him as closely as he could. Felix smooched him and wiped those glassy eyes, fire scorching through his veins at the beauty of them.

Seven, eight, nine—Felix’s back arched off the bedroll like a rainbow in the sky after a terrible storm. Sylvain was whispering into his ear as he came a second time, shockwaves of pleasure and love for his partner making all sense leave his body. He could feel nothing but the orgasm, the other man’s moans and grunts of pleasure soft echoes in his brain.

But he was home. At last.

Felix opened his eyes to see Sylvain holding him down at his shoulders as he erratically thrusted down into him, his hearing returning at the cusp of his pleasure. He was trembling, his hands shaking on Felix’s body and his hips rendered weak as he pumped his spend into Felix. The swordsman reached up and gently pulled him down to his chest, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead as the other caught his breath. As though snuffing the light forever on the horrors from the day before, the two fell asleep like that in each other’s arms.

**

Felix awoke the next morning, heart still fast from the night before. Just before he and Sylvain had slipped into grateful sleep, Sylvain had rummaged in his trunk in their tent. A small silver ring had been slipped onto his finger; the Gautier crest engraved on a ruby in the center.

“It was mom’s. She gave it to me back when the war started. I wanted to give it to you then, baby, but I thought you would have said no,” Sylvain had said with a soft wink and kiss to the top of his hand.

Felix brought the ring to his lips, flushed in still-sleepy happiness. When he realized he was alone in the tent, though, he frowned and squirmed from the lack of Sylvain at his side. He heard the crinkling of a piece of parchment in his lover’s spot on the bedroll.

Need to handle a few things. I think you should go talk to Seteth. I’ll come find you later and make you mine.

It needed no signature. Felix huffed and held the letter to his chest, knowing Sylvain was right. He’d desperately hoped the other would join him when he finally spoke to Seteth, unsure if he’d actually go through with it if he were alone.

After dressing, Felix slipped quietly to the tent he knew Seteth shared with the Professor (the pair thought they had their secret safe from everyone, but it was well-known throughout the ranks that they were together). He called the older man’s name a safe distance from the entrance.

“Felix! Oh, goddess, one moment—”

Felix heard him haphazardly throwing on clothes inside. He cleared his throat and turned around to be safe, attempting not to chuckle as he heard the man inside desperately struggling.

“There you are, my apologies…”

Felix turned around and sucked in air harshly through his nose. Seteth stood before him with his arm in a sling, cuts and bruises up his arms and face.

“Seteth—What happened to you?” Felix hissed, unable to pull his eyes away from Seteth’s mending arm.

“Ah… I suppose Mister Gautier did not tell you—”

“He—he did. I thought he had told me everything,” Felix gulped, his shoulders shrinking upon the realization that Seteth had gotten injured protecting him.

“Shall we take a walk?” Seteth proposed, motioning to the small glen that stood near the Church’s camp. Felix nodded silently and followed him, unable to speak from the quiet anger at himself and guilt bubbling up inside him.

“I… thank you,” Felix grumbled quietly, looking over to see the older man had fallen into a leisurely walk beside him.

“I know you are not one to gladly accept help on the battlefield, Felix,” Seteth stated. “You are, often, a lone wolf.”

“I do not want anyone getting hurt protecting me,” Felix said through gritted teeth. Just look at the situation he and Sylvain had had to escape from. He may not have made it out alive without him, but he still felt chilled knowing the love of his life had almost died in that Imperial camp. His head was spinning upon learning Seteth had put himself in a similar spot.

“I know the feeling, believe me,” Seteth smiled softly, stopping at a fallen tree. He sat and offered a wave of his uninjured arm for Felix to join him. As Felix sat, he sighed in contentment and looked around at the forest around them. “When I saw those soldiers coming for you, I knew there was not much I could do from the air. But Mister Gautier—erm, Sylvain—I could see that red hair of his nearby even from my height…”

Felix laughed dryly and nodded. That damn fool, staying near his battalion even after the promise he’d made him that morning.

“But I remembered the conversation you and I had not too long ago. About accepting others’ beliefs though they may differ from your own. Knowing that you asked the person you are closest to to not come to your aid in battle… not for your own safety, but for his. I know that takes a lot of courage. I would have been deeply troubled to see you harmed when help was so close by.”

“I am grateful for your assistance, Seteth.” His words came out frustrated, conflict raging inside of Felix at his honest confession. His demeanor softer, he turned to Seteth, and muttered, “Truly.” Felix sighed and put his head in his hands.

“I would be remiss to leave out the fact that you and Sylvain both have come to Flayn’s assistance in battle many times. I know she has grown since Byleth—the Professor—has been teaching her, but I know my darling sister is better at mending you all once the fighting is over. I could never, in all my years, forget such a kindness.”

Felix noticed his emerald eyes watering, so he respectfully moved away his gaze and took a deep breath.

“When my old man died… I was angry because I knew he was unbothered by his own death. Protecting Dimitri, his life ending in the service of him. Just… just like Glenn. I hated it. I was never allowed to mourn the loss of my brother when he was taken from me so early. When our father passed away on that field, I did not want to. But through that, I had Sylvain. I had you. You’ve given more of a damn about me than he ever did.”

Seteth laughed quietly, resting his hand on his knee. “From someone who looks after a person they love very much, that is quite the compliment, Felix. I… do not wish for your love to end. You have many people around you who care for you deeply. You have so much to give, even if, at times, you try to push others away. The loss of someone like you would be disastrous for too many.”

“Okay, okay… No need to get mushy on me,” Felix replied, waving his hand flippantly as he hid the small tint to his cheeks from the other’s words. He looked up at the other man as he stood.

“Now, I believe Mister Gautier was looking for you. He humbled me immensely and… asked me to marry the two of you. If you would like, that is.”

Felix felt a rush of emotion flow through him. Before he knew it, he was on his feet and had his arms gingerly wrapped around Seteth. He held in his tears, but silently nodded against the other man’s chest, hiding his eyes from his intense gaze. Felix jumped slightly when Seteth’s uninjured arm came around his back, but the comfort provided by him quelled his shaking hands and trembling legs.

“Please,” Felix whispered, “I can think of no one else.”

Felix and Seteth made their way back to camp. Sylvain was sitting next to the fire with Byleth and Flayn, sounding jovial, his normal cheerful self. When he saw Felix, his lips fell into a soft, lovestruck smile, making him set down his plate of breakfast so he could stand.

“Sylvain,” Felix mumbled happily, falling against his chest and open arms for an embrace. He nuzzled his nose into him, feeling as though he could float away from the happiness filling him up. “I want to do this now. Let’s get married right now.”

“Fe.” Sylvain tipped his chin up, honey eyes gazing happily down into Felix’s. He only gave him a small peck, bearing in mind they were in the middle of camp, but jumped when Felix intensified it. “Really, baby? You want to marry me now?” His voice was barely above a whisper, but Felix could feel it trembling and aching to shout out in joy.

“Please.”

“Do you want our friends to join us?”

Felix’s first reaction was to shake his head. Truthfully, he didn’t care if anyone was there besides Seteth, but his words from moments before played over in his mind. There were people in these ranks that cared for him, despite his distance, despite his bitter words. And he cared for them, as well. He knew his heart would be destroyed if Ingrid were to fall; they had been friends since infancy. The world would be a duller, sadder place without Annette’s silly songs, Mercedes’s cooking. Ashe, knowing his love for utterly ridiculous stories of devotion and strength overcoming obstacles, would jump at the chance to see his friends wed.

And despite the horrible things he’d said to both of them, Felix knew their union would not be complete without Dimitri and Dedue. One friend since childhood, who Felix would not be who he was today without. The other a genuine gift to fight besides, who fought with Felix even after misguided and misplaced anger.

“Yes. Just those closest to us,” Felix replied, squeezing Sylvain’s hands and looking back at the professor, who was helping Seteth with his meal. “The Professor too, of course.”

“Fe, baby, wow—” Sylvain gripped him with intensity, bouncing slightly on his feet. He hissed in pain from his leg, but shook it off and looked around them. “Seteth—after you’re done, can we…?”

“Oh, good heavens,” Seteth replied in shock, “you young men waste no time. Yes, yes, of course.” He shook his head in disbelief, betrayed by the smile of abject joy on his lips.

**

In the forest near their camp, the wedding party assembled. Lush trees allowed just the perfect amount of sunshine in through their limbs, a single spot just at the base of a willow tree shining. The spot caused a small patch of light blue flowers to grow perfectly in its light. A bubbling brook could be heard nearby, leading downstream to a small waterfall. It was straight out of a fairytale, something Felix never once imagined for his marriage in a million years.

But in this glen he stood, away from the others with the Professor. He was fussing with his shirt despite Felix’s protests. Both he and Sylvain wore the same clothes they had changed into the night prior, simple, loose outfits that didn’t bear down too heavily on their injuries. Neither of them was even remotely worried about their attire, for their bodies were both so beaten and bruised that their clothes hardly mattered.

Their friends, their former classmates, stood in the breezy shade near the small pocket of light in the glen. Felix smiled when he noticed Dimitri and Dedue discreetly holding each other’s hands in their close proximity. Both men had been beside themselves with happiness for him and Sylvain when they’d requested their attendance to their small ceremony. Annette and Ashe were both teary already, holding onto a grinning Mercedes while they waited for Seteth and Sylvain to finish discussing the flow of things. Ingrid was hastily tying a small ribbon from her hair around a small bouquet of wildflowers she’d picked on the way over, sniffling as she joined them to hand it to Felix.

“Glenn… would be so proud of you, Felix,” Ingrid whispered, bringing in her lifelong friend for a hug. He sucked in air through his teeth and sheepishly hugged her back, staring back at her meaningfully instead of saying something foolish. “I’m very honored to be here for you both. I am so happy for you!”

“Shall we begin?”

Seteth looked over at Felix and Byleth, his eyes twinkling with quiet happiness upon them. The Professor gave Felix’s tunic one final tug before smiling at him, nodding in quiet encouragement before joining his former students in the audience.

Felix clutched the bouquet of wildflowers Ingrid had prepared him. There was no need for music, so he forced his feet to slowly bring him to the sunspot in the glen. Sylvain stood there, waiting for him under the tree, the happiest smile he’d ever worn on his face as he leaned against a cane for the injury in his leg. Seteth gazed at him softly, obvious pride on his face that they had chosen him for this special occasion.

Sylvain, internally, was steeling himself so tears didn’t fall so early on in their ceremony. He knew it was coming, knew it the moment Felix had accepted his proposal in the first place. This was his life, the very reason his heart beat in his chest and willed him to keep going. To give himself to the other, to fully and absolutely submit himself to Felix, was the only thing he wanted in this world besides winning the war. With yet another promise between them, they would make it happen. At each other’s sides through it all, never going into a battle without each other fully in their hearts ever again.

Sylvain couldn’t help but chuckle as Felix made his way to him. His Felix, the beautiful, strong man that he loved. Surely this was a dream, for someone like Sylvain could never be this lucky.

When he realized Felix stood beside him, his copper eyes wide with hope and happiness, Sylvain audibly sobbed. Unable to hold back, unwilling to hide just how happy he was in this moment, great, graceless tears fell off his eyelashes and onto his cheeks. He stiffened his good leg before dropping his cane and grasping Felix’s shoulders, moving aside a strand of raven hair behind his ear with a shaking hand.

“Are… are you sure, baby? Are you sure you want me? Forever?”

“Forever mine,” Felix whispered to him, catching Sylvain’s hand in his own and squeezing. Felix himself hiccupped with emotion and had to grip the other to keep himself from crying too. He stepped away so Seteth could begin the ceremony, his entire body numb as he looked at the man he loved.

“Finding love, I believe,” Seteth began, standing between them in the light of the sun in the glen, “is one of the most difficult things one can ever do. To think that there is a person out there in the world for you may be one of the most comforting things a person can imagine. Finding your person, finding a soul that completes yours. Planting the seed of unconditional love, fostering its growth… all of it leading to a beautiful bloom shared by two people… it is something very special.

“What these two men before you share is nothing short of absolute devotion. Devotion in life, devotion on the battlefield, each move made by one in full consideration of the other. Such a love, at least in my many years and experience, is hard to find.

“I do not wish to put words in the mouths of these two; I am positive their hearts will do that just fine.”

Seteth smiled at Felix and Sylvain and nodded, stepping back slightly to give them the floor. Felix felt himself melting into the ground when Sylvain took his hand, indicating he’d go first.

“Felix Hugo Fraldarius—”

Felix shuddered as the dam broke and his eyes filled with tears.

Sylvain laughed heartily, squeezing Felix’s hand as his head tipped back. When his eyes reopened, he had to blink quickly to dispel his own waterworks.

“When we made our promise as kids, I never once thought about breaking it. Even if I felt like my own life was something that could be thrown away, I always reminded myself that I had a best friend to stay beside. Living with my family, struggling under expectations from them and others… all of it was possible because of you.”

Sylvain reached over and wiped away the waterfall of tears on Felix’s face.

“After everything I’ve done—the horrible, awful things that I did to you five years ago—” Sylvain choked up, sheepishly looking down as his shoulders shook. Felix shook his head furiously and lifted Sylvain’s chin, nodding softly once their gazes met. They both trembled with silent laughs when they heard poor Annette sobbing into Mercedes’s shirt in the audience.

“Felix Hugo, I know what true love is because of you. You have loved me like nobody else ever has, or ever will. When you look at me, you don’t see my Crest. You don’t see my family name. You don’t see anything I was ever told by anyone to make me believe I’m special. You—you see me. And baby, you’re the only one I ever want to look at me that way. Forever. Marrying you—binding myself to you and no one else for the rest of my life—it’s just a small way for me to show my appreciation.” Sylvain shuddered as he stepped forward, unable to keep himself from pressing his forehead against Felix’s. He kissed him there gently, taking a moment to steady his breaths so he could continue.

“I will not stop jumping in front of arrows, lances, and swords for you. Not ever. No matter how much you beg me.”

Felix chuckled through his tears, bringing up his sleeve to wipe them so he could look clearly at Sylvain.

“I’m never going to stop protecting you, I’m never going to stop loving you. I am yours for the rest of our lives.”

This was why it was Sylvain who gave the pep talks. Sylvain was the motivational speaker, knew exactly how to tug at someone’s heartstrings to get them to listen. Felix was in awe of him, hardly able to formulate thoughts, much less words. He stood still as Sylvain once again attempted to dry his cheeks, but as soon as the swordsman opened his mouth to speak the attempt was rendered moot.

“S-Sylvain,” Felix flushed horribly at his stammer, feeling weightless at the expression on the other’s face when he said his name. His entire being softened, hypnotized by the sight of Felix before him at their makeshift altar. Sylvain’s shoulders relaxed; his hands tightened lovingly on Felix’s. All other sound and sensation left him; it was only Felix. It was all he had ever wanted, and now it was finally coming true for both of them. They could count on one of their hands the amount of times Felix would say the other’s name merely as his partner and not his husband.

“You know I’m not as eloquent as you,” he said, forcing himself to stand up straight. Even then, he only came to Sylvain’s chin. “But… I am so very grateful for you. You may be the biggest fool in all of Fódlan,” (more crying from Annette, now Ashe and Ingrid as well), “but you are mine. To you, I need not fall upon a blade for someone else for my life to be celebrated. I know that in you, I have my greatest partner. I never want to stop fighting by your side. My strength, my skill, I dedicate it all to you.

“You are,” Felix had to stop and take a long, deep breath, looking up into Sylvain’s beautiful honey eyes as tears quietly streamed down his face, “my very best friend. No matter what comes, I will be right there beside you. I cannot fear the enemy or whatever obstacles may come when I am with you. I love you, Sylvain.”

“Beautiful, both of you,” Seteth whispered happily, once again stepping closer beside them. “Sylvain, do you promise to care for Felix for the rest of your lives? Through sickness, health, through the lowest of days to the highest?”

“I-I do.” The redhead had to put all his weight on his uninjured leg, making Felix reach out to grip his hands tightly to help support him.

“Felix, do you promise to care for Sylvain for the rest of your lives? Through sickness, health, through the lowest of days to the highest?”

“I do.”

“Naturally.” Seteth placed his hands over theirs, bowing his head for a small prayer. “Goddess, please bless this loving pair with all of your power and good will. Watch over them as they continue making this world a better place. Lend them your strength, wisdom, and your caring heart. Amen.

“In the name of the Goddess of Fódlan, Sothis, I pronounce you two as husbands in both heart and soul. From this day on, each step you take will be in the other’s very essence of his being. Now, Mister Gautier, you may kiss—”

Before Seteth could even finish his sentence, Sylvain had gently fallen forward and caught Felix’s soft lips with his own. The world stood still, everyone and everything around them fading into the background. Their first kiss as husbands rendered them both silent, too happy and too worked up from abject bliss and adrenaline coursing through their bodies to do anything besides hold each other. The other man’s tears fell on their cheeks, their hands gripped around their backs as though they’d disappear when they let go.

“I love you. I love you so much, baby.”

“I will love you even after the world stops spinning, Sylvain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am on twitter if you want to scream directly in my inbox about this, I freely welcome you to! @setethstiddies


End file.
